Presently, computer-aided design (CAD) programs allow users (referred to as “designers” herein) to create computer models of products to be manufactured. After a design is complete, the designer typically then seeks out one or more suppliers to which they may send one or more design specifications and requests for pricing in order to obtain one or more prices or price quotes for fabricating the designed structure. Some suppliers utilize automated or semi-automated programs in the process of generating such price quotes, but these programs typically require a specially trained user to provide input, to guide the program's execution, to verify that the program produces reasonable results, and/or to produce a final price quote as a function of results produced by the program. After producing price quotes, the suppliers transmit the quotes to the designer, who then chooses a supplier, typically primarily as a function of their quoted price, to manufacture structures associated with the design specifications. However, difficulties in producing price quotes can lead to higher prices for both designers and suppliers and/or delays in the price-quote generation process, which can result in suppliers missing opportunities as a result of not being able to respond quickly enough to designers' requests for quotes.